Into the West
by Tempest2004
Summary: A story of Dashi's passing. Sadder than normal, character death. Slight OOC. Please R&R!


This isn't in the 'My Apprentice, My Girlfriend' timeline. I would have put it in there, unfortunately, it would have intefered with later fics.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and Into the West belongs to Annie Lennox and whoever wrote it.

-----------------------------------------

"Looks like it's that time, Buddy." Dashi whispered to Guan, who still looked like he had when Dashi was younger. Dojo was sniffling and trying to keep tears back. As Dashi gasped painfully, Chase winced at the sound. The original Dragons had come together to bid farewell to their oldest friend and for Chase and Wuya, oldest enemy. They had called a truce for a week to be there when Dashi passed. Guan smiled through the tears at his friend. Chase walked closer to the bed and sat on a wooden chair and Wuya sat at the end of the bed. Dojo slithered onto the bed and curled up at Dashi's side.

_Lay down_

_Your sweet and weary head_

_Night is falling_

_You have come to journey's end_

_Sleep now_

_And dream of the ones who came before_

_They are calling_

_From across the distant shore_

"I'm sorry, Dashi, for everything I did. I wish...I wish I could change this." Chase said, sounding more like the young man he had been when he turned. Dashi smiled at his friend turned enemy.

"It happens, Chase. You can't change that. Besides, its just a new adventure." Dashi said, resting against his pillow.

_Why do you weep?_

_What are these tears upon your face?_

_Soon you will see_

_All of your fears will pass away_

_Safe in my arms_

_You're only sleeping_

_What can you see_

_On the horizon?_

_Why do those white gulls call?_

_Across the sea_

_A pale moon rises_

_The ships have come_

_To carry you home_

_Dawn will turn to silver glass_

_A light on the water_

_All souls pass_

Tears welled in his eyes as he thought about leaving his best friends. When he opened them, he smiled lightly, trying to lighten the dark mood like he always did.

"And I'll finally find that special girl you always talked about for me, Wu." Dashi teased, Wuya blushed and shook her head.

"You were the only one, I'd let call me that. You always will be." she added, her voice breaking.

_Hope fades_

_Into the world of night_

_Through shadows falling_

_Out of memory and time _

_Don't say_

_We have come now to the end_

_White shores are calling_

_You and I will meet again_

_And you'll be here in my arms_

_Just sleeping_

"Guys, its my time. I have to go. We'll be together again. It might take a little time but we'll be together. Just don't keep me waiting too long. I get cranky when I'm waiting." Dashi whispered for a final time and closed his eyes. Dojo sobbed quietly as Dashi stopped breathing. Wuya bowed her head and a silent sob shook her shoulders. Guan bowed his head and Chase slipped an arm around Wuya's shoulders.

_What can you see_

_On the horizon?_

_Why do those white gulls call?_

_Across the sea_

_A pale moon rises_

_The ships have come_

_To carry you home_

_And all will turn to silver glass_

_A light on the water_

_Grey ships pass_

_Into the West_

It was raining when they buried Dashi in his beloved garden. Like the elements were crying for their favorite son. Chase had left his armor at his castle for the week, Wuya's dress was all black and Guan shaved his ponytail (Don't remember the name for it.) off in mourning and Dojo was silent.

"I guess this is it." Guan muttered as they were soaked with the warm rain.

"The end of an era." Wuya agreed quietly.

"The original Dragons are no more. You'll be taking over the temple?" Chase asked, Guan nodded.

"Until I can find a more long term Master. I want to open another temple far from here. Train my own Dragons." Guan replied.

"How big are you thinking?' Chase asked as they moved under the eaves to a little table.

"A bit larger than this one. Well. Its getting late." Guan said, Chase nodded and stood up, Wuya with him.

"We're enemies now, Guan. We won't talk like this again. So, be good. And practice. You might eventually beat me." Chase smirked. Guan returned the smirk and watched sadly as they flew off.

"This is the end of the innocence." Guan said and walked back into the empty temple, leaving Dojo in the warm rain...

Fin.

--------------------------------------------

Please R&R!


End file.
